Distaste
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: She'd broke all of their hearts. Therefore, he had distaste for her. But he still loved her. Then again, it wasn't like he'd ever understood his feelings toward Ahim


Distaste

Author Note: This is the sequel of sorts to my story 'Of teardrops and raindrops'. Also, I'd like to give a BIG shout-out to Little Goose Girl. Susie, you're very sweet and very supportive. I feel like I am blessed to have met you, because it really isn't everyday you meet someone as nice as you.

And also, the reason I'm writing this? Susie, you will quickly learn it is rare you can say ANYTHING to me and not get me inspired from it! And now, further out further talking from my end….

Time for me to make this showy! :D

_XXXXXX_

Distaste.

That's really the only word he had to describe how he felt about her now. How could she? He just couldn't believe it.

When Ahim had disappeared, he'd assumed she'd been kidnapped again. It turned out he was right, but…

By _him_? Really?

He'd made it even more important for him to find her ASAP. He'd never admit it to you, but…he _did _have feelings for the little ex-princess. But why wouldn't he? She had a kind heart, she was smart, she was seriously beautiful…age was but a number to him.

Heck, she'd even broken through to Joe. Both of them knew they couldn't have her, of course. Seeing as how Joe had nothing else…he'd stepped aside for his best friend to make a move. That didn't keep him from making signs of affection to her, of course, but he wouldn't break Gokai Blue's heart.

Then she'd gone and had to get herself kidnapped. By _Basco. _

The captain was instantly engulfed in rage and hatred for his former friend. He knew that she meant everything to the crew. Of course he'd target her.

Three months passed before Joe had confirmed things for certain. Two months had passed and there had been hints and signs of what happened, but…now it was confirmed as a fact. She'd gone and eloped with him, falling in love and leaving them all behind.

Hakasae became very depressed, as did Gai. It felt very out of the place for them to not be freaking out constantly/fanboying about Super Sentai. Luka became pretty distant, and often she'd just stare out of the crows nest alone for many hours. Joe was obviously heartbroken.

The captain knew how much he loved her. And he'd pretty well decided she liked him as well before this happened. But, as usual, Basco had to brutally murder another dream.

As for him…

He developed a strong distaste for her. She'd wrecked the crew and broken the Gallen on the inside…and not ever said goodbye. It was very unlike her, and he felt fed up with himself. He'd gone and trusted her…after he'd sworn he'd never trust again.

_I shoulda' known better, _he thought as he rose, walking out to the deck and staring at the skyline.

The others had done nothing like this and showed no intentions to, but…what said they wouldn't? Ahim had always been the least likely to do anything of these sorts….and look at what had happened. His heart ached painfully as he looked back inside at his crew. Things were a wreck…this wasn't how it needed to be.

He wondered how long she'd had feelings for his arch enemy. He could've sworn those expressions of interest were towards him or Joe…but never to him. Well, looks could be deceiving. That's what AkaRed had told him once. He'd thought he learned his lesson with Basco years ago…but obviously he hadn't.

Now he looked at the knife in his hand. Maybe he wasn't really fit to be Captain. After all, this had happened right under his nose. Joe didn't trust so easy…maybe he'd take his place and do it better.

But then he dropped it.

He had too much pride to just give this all up. He would live and find the greatest treasure in the universe. All their dreams would come true. He'd get his sweet revenge on Basco and laugh at his disbelieved face.

The thought hadn't once occurred to him to hurt Ahim.

The old, sweet Ahim he'd fallen in love with, that was.

Yes, he'd get his revenge on her, too.

He went back to sit in his chair. Joe was sitting still on the couch with Gai, but, ever so slowly, he went to his sit-up machine. He could only think there was hope as his best friend started his exercising and the redhead picked up his Super Sentai book. Hakasae was cooking now, and he heard Luka come back down from the lookout and admire her jewelry.

The crew had been broken. They weren't healed, but they were certainly on the mend. They'd been just fine without her before. And now they would be…except for the scar on their hearts.

She'd done this to the crew without thinking, and therefore Marvelous had distaste for her.

But he was still in love with her.

Then again, it wasn't like he'd ever understood his feelings toward Ahim.


End file.
